diedreifragezeichenfandomcom-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Nicthurne
Nachricht von dir Moin Nico, angeblich hast du mir heute um 11:49 nach dem Editieren eines Beitrags eine Nachricht gesandt. Da du dafür mit deiner Kristallkugel in die Zukunft hättest blicken müssen, nehme ich mal an, dass da irgendein Automatismus gegriffen hat. Kann man dem Automatismus auch unsere Zeitzone beibringen? :-) Falls du doch eine Glaskugel haben solltest: Danke für die Nachricht :-) Glauschwuffel 11:54, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Moin Nico, dann werde ich mal als Hausmeister aktiv werden :-) Hast du rein zufällig schon mal mit Bots heurmexperimentiert oder weißt du vielleicht, wo Informationen darüber zu finden sind? Gewisse Änderungen lassen sich vermutlich sehr gut automatisieren … Schönen Abend noch, Glauschwuffel 18:13, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Moin Nico, die Artikel Mrs. Darnley und Catherine Darnley sollten zusammengeführt werden. Wie funktioniert das? Ich würde sie gerne erst einmal irgendwie auszeichnen (analog der deutschen Wikipädie). Gibt's da irgendwelche Bausteine? Glauschwuffel 16:08, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Vorlagen und Grafiken Ich habe mal den Stern aus der deutschen Wikipädie gemopst und in der Vorlage ersetzt. Analog der deutschen Wikipädie wollte ich auch eine Kategorie „lesenswerter Artikel“ anlegen, aber das darf ich noch nicht :-) Glauschwuffel 13:11, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Probleme beim bearbeiten Ähm, hi, ich war ma vor etwas mehr als nem halben jahr hier aktiv und habe wieder reingeschaut, auch einen beitrag verfasst konnte aber nicht abspeichern. Wollte was über "Die geheimen Steine" amchen, hatte den ganzen text geschrieben etc. pp. konnte aber das ganze wegen nem Fehler nicht speichern, kannst du mir ma erklären wie man das jetzt amcht? mit dem älteren system bin ich doch deutlich mehr klar gekommen ^^ Wolfsgesicht 21:35, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________ Wie gesagt, ich wollte mit der Folgenvorlage eine seite erstellen aber er hat mir immer nur eine Fehlermeldung ausgespuckt ;) Wolfsgesicht 15:10, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hab das jetzt normal gemacht. Dies ist jetzt noch nicht die fertige version ich werde sie noch mit ein par Infos mehr "Spicken" aber kann grad nicht mehr machen. Aber dafür das du gesagt hast du möchtest dich auf dein Studium konzentrieren möchtest schreibst du aber noch sehr viel hier :) So viel wie du könnte ich niemals hier machen :D Ich werde mich ab jetzt zwar wieder hinsetzen und ein bisschen schreiben, vllt. so ein Artikel am Tag neu oder bearbeiten, aber das was du machst das ist echt viel ;) Wolfsgesicht 13:44, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Bis zum : http://pl.ptd.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Wiki-background Entschuldigung, fur meine Deutsch, Es kann geschreiben : Gratulujemy Siostrzanej Polskiej wikii(link) za start.Danke, THIS IS SPARTA-N BUZZEK 12:59, 27. Dez. 2011 (UTC) PS. Ich kann sehe, dass hier ist ein problem mit Hintergrund. Du kann kürze Datei. Vandalismus Hallo Nico T. Ich habe einige Änderungen des Vandalen rückgängig gemacht. Die Verschiebungen (siehe Verschiebungs-Logbuch) müsstest du bitte selbst rückgängig machen, da man nur mit Adminrechten die entstandenen Weiterleitungen überschreiben kann. Alternativ kannst du mir gerne vorübergehend Adminrechte geben, dann helfe ich dabei falls ich die Zeit finde. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 11:16, 22. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ups, ich habe mich geirrt. Verschiebungen rückgängig machen klappt auch so, ich fange mal damit an. --Weas-El ✉ 11:17, 22. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::So, das meiste hab ich rückgängig gemacht, denke ich. Ein paar Löschanträge sind noch offen. Ich überfliege nochmal die wichtigsten Seiten, ob ich noch etwas übersehen habe. Am besten wende ich, falls es nochmal Probleme gibt, direkt an die VSTF oder melde dich wieder im Forum im Community-Wiki. Je "frischer" der Vandalismus ist, desto einfacher lässt er sich rückgängig machen. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 12:32, 22. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Wiki-Optimierung Hallo Nico, ich würde gerne die Hauptseite anpassen (sodass etc oben in der Seite sind), denn wir werden dein Wiki auf der neuen Wikia Deutschland-Hauptseite ausstellen. Ein weiterer Grund ist, dass jederzeit eine "Boxad" auf der Hauptseite erscheinen kann, die ansonsten die komplette Hauptseite nach unten verschieben würde. Da wir das Wiki auf der Hauptseite ausstellen, würde ich auch gerne den Skin optimieren - ich habe nichts an der Grafik verändert, sie nur etwas näher an die Seite gerückt. Sofern du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich diese Änderungen gerne vor Montag durchführen. Freue mich auf deine Antwort! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:34, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Admin-Frage Hey Nico! Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du hier als Admin Hilfe gebrauchen kannst. Wenn ja, kannst du dich ja mal melden! Ich würde mich freuen :) MfG Sky-Girl1999 (Diskussion) 19:12, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Admin-Frage Hi Nico, ja, das wäre cool. Wenn du das schon erlebt hast, solltest du wissen, dass ich während der Ferien in NRW wahrscheinlich selten arbeite, aber trotzdem mal reingucke (bin dann im urlaub) MfG Sky-Girl1999 (Diskussion) 14:56, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Cool, danke ;) Sky-Girl1999 (Diskussion) 16:03, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage Hey Nico! Ich hab noch ne Frage: Kann bzw. wie kann ich eine Vorlage erstellen? MfG Sky-Girl1999 (Diskussion) 19:51, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Vorlagenprogrammierung ist nicht unbedingt das Einfachste. Damit eine Vorlage funktioniert, muss ihr Titel zuerst einmal mit "Vorlage:" beginnen. Wie sie programmiert wird, hängt davon ab, zu was sie benutzt werden soll. Was für eine Vorlage willst du denn erstellen? --Nico T (Diskussion) 10:40, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Es wäre ganz gut, wenn es hier eine Vorlage für Die drei ??? Kids-Folgen gäbe. Ich erstelle da im Moment die Seiten zu und damit könnte man dann vieles machen :) Grüße Sky-Girl1999 (Diskussion) 11:06, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ich habe jetzt einmal analog zur neuen Vorlage für deutsche Fälle der Hauptserie eine Vorlage für die Kids-Fälle erstellt. Ist vielleicht noch etwas "oversized". --Nico T (Diskussion) 17:10, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Nico :) Der Chat in diesem Wiki ist nicht eingeschaltet. Wäre es nicht praktisch ihn zu aktivieren, denn dann könnten wir da schreiben, wenn wir beide hier sind. MfG Sky-Girl1999 (Diskussion) 18:40, 24. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Noch eine Vorlage Hey Nico. Sorry, wenn ich nerve, aber ich bräuchte nochmal eine Vorlage. Und zwar für die Die drei ??? Kids und du-Fälle. Wäre ganz gut, wenn ich dafür eine hätte :) Liebe Grüße Sky-Girl1999 (Diskussion) 15:50, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Retan-Arthur-Briefe Löschung An: Nico T Für die deutsche Übersetzung, die Paraphrasierung der Inhalte und insbesondere Publikation der Retan-Arthur Briefe verfügen Sie über keine Genehmigung. Als Eigentümer und Betreiber der Primärquelle threeinvestigatorsbooks.com bitte ich Sie umgehend die komplette Seite Arthur-Retan-Briefe von Ihrer wikia Seite zu löschen. ins Deutsche übersetzt für: Seth T. Smolinske :Sehr geehrter anonymer User, :ich kann nicht nachverfolgen, ob Sie tatsächlich im Namen von Seth T. Smolinske sprechen. Ich möchte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass die Briefe hier in keiner Form veröffentlicht wurden. Als Enzyklopädie mit dem Ziel, alles rund um die drei Fragezeichen zu erfassen, waren uns die von Mr. Smolinske veröffentlichten Briefe einen Eintrag wert. In diesem wird lediglich zitiert und beschrieben. Einer Rezeption der Briefe steht meiner Auffassung nach nichts im Wege, da auf threeinvestigatorbooks.com keine ausdrückliche Untersagung einer solchen zu finden ist. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Nico T (Diskussion) 16:23, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Um die Echtheit zu bestätigen, habe ich meine Seite Ihrer Bitte nach aktualisiert: :Please note, this site is protected under copyright. Permission should be requested before translating and/or posting any information contained here. Thank you. :Quelle: http://www.threeinvestigatorsbooks.com/Robert-Arthur-Random-House-Letters.html :i.V. Seth T. Smolinske Polnisch Buch Hallo und danke fur info. I didn't know, that polish publisher has translated this book. For now, i don't know, is they will sell another books, but i'll look for this. I can't answer now on forum (my mobile phone can't this -.-) and i say it there. I already bought this book and I'm waiting for them. Po prostu Buzzek (Diskussion) 21:03, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Christoph Dittert Hi Nico, I've found some Christoph Dittert books, and i couldn't find it on wiki, so look at this. I was looking for Die Drei ??? Kids and I've found this. Po prostu Buzzek (Diskussion) 13:02, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage :) Hi Nico, ich bräuchte (mal wieder) eine Vorlage. Es geht um DIE DR3I von Europa. Eine Folgeninfo wäre sehr gut. Liebe Grüße, Sky-Girl1999 (Diskussion) 17:48, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Kleine Frage Hi Nico, ich habe gesehen, dass du einen 2. Account hast und da ich neugierig bin muss ich fragen: Warum? Viele Grüße AmoN (Diskussion) 19:00, 28. August 2013 Skin Hey Nico, ich habe ein Anliegen bezüglich eures Skins. Momentan habt ihr den ja über css eingebunden, was bisher kein Problem war, aber seit dieser Woche das flexible Layout aktiviert ist, sieht das in den mobilen Versionen und größeren Bildschirmbreiten nicht mehr gut aus. Hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich den Hintegrund über den Theme Designer einbinde? Wäre keine Arbeit für euch und sähe auch genauso aus, nur dass er sich so an alle möglichen Bildschirmgrößen automatisch anpasst. Lieber Gruß, Spinelli313 15:17, 16. Mai 2014 (UTC) Nachtrag: Ich sehe, das Problem hat eine andere Ursache, kann ich aber trotzdem gerne anpassen, wenn das für dich ok ist. Anna E. Stean Offenbar ist die Seite frei erfunden. Könntest du sie löschen? --Chaosflaws (Diskussion) 15:53, 7. Apr. 2016 (UTC)